Female Detective: Stuck in the World of Detective Conan!
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: Well, I get stuck in the world of Detective Conan, but I'm all by myself! Looks like My life's gonna get better!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is yet another 'Into the world of Detective Conan' story! This time I'm by myself, tou sole, going on all of these crazy adventures dressed as a female detective! Well, I don't want to spoil the rest, so into the story we go!**

**~*~CSCASDDSCDSDCSDSD~*~**

This is the 4th time I've been to R.I.F night at my school. Every year we got less and less candy. I let out a fustrated sigh. R.I.F night is basically a night at my school at couple of days before Halloween. R.I.F stands for Reading Is Fundimental. After school you came back dressed in the costume of your choice. Yes, cause my school had to go that far. I bet your wondering who I am, and what's my story. My name is Simone, and I'm only 10 years old, in the 5th grade, and is told to be awesome. This year at R.I.F night, I was a Female Detective dressed in all pink. I got the Detective Idea from my favorite anime show, Detective Conan! Oh God, I love that show! It's so boss! I was going to dress as Conan, the main character of the series, but that was too hard of a costume.

I approched my class room at the end of the hall. Like I said before, this is my 4th time going to R.I.F night, but 1st time at our new school. Our last school was haunted, I know that from personal experiance, and I've been told that this school is haunted as well. I wanted to investigate that, which is another reason I'm dressed as a Female Detective. I walked up to my classroom door and looked through it's huge window. I saw the lights were on, even though it was vacent. '_Strange...'_ I thought. I opened my classroom door and took a picture of it. I walked a couple more steps in, and then I heared _**BANG!**_ The door had closed behind me! "WHAT DA'-?!" I exclaimed, but then the lights went off. Did I mention I have a fear of the dark? Yes, I 10 year old is afraid of the dark. Don't judge me! I pulled out my flashlight I had in my mini-messengers bag. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I think I was about to cry. That's when I heard it. Whispers telling me to _'Don't Look Back...' _. I'm horrified. I start banging on the door. "HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I screamed. I had a natrully loud voice, so someone was bound to hear. After some more banging, I heard it. That voice. It told me:

_'Well, looks like we got into some trouble, Peneloppy.'_

That was the last thing I heard before I fainted.

~*~BNBNMBMBNBMMBNMBNMBNMBMBNMB~*~

When I woke up, darkness was all around me. I was floating in mid air, but when I put my feet down, I was standing on an invisibal platform.

_'So, you've awoken, Peneloppy.' _I heard a man's voice say. It sounded calm.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

_'I'm the ghost that shall forever haunt you, Penneloppy.' _He replied.

That's when I relized he was calling me 'Peneloppy'.

"Wait, who's Pennelopy?!" I replied. My friend Ginny told me there was a ghost under her bed and her name was Penelopy, and she looked exaclty like me when I had my hair a certain way. _'Does that have something to do with this?' _I thought.

_'What?! What do you mean?! Wait, now that I think about it, Penneloppy is dead! Then, who are you?! Very well, what is your favorite show?' _The man's voiced asked me again.

"Uh..." I thought about if I should answer this or not. "D-Detective Conan." I finally said.

If he had a face, I would have been able to see it grinning.

_'Very well, your wish is my command!' _

And then once more, darkness.

**~*~ZAXAZAXAAZXAXAZAZAXAXAZA~*!~**

**A/N: Well, like I said before, another "Into the world of Detective Conan" story! So, what'd guys think bout it? Like it? Hate it? Only the next chapter can say. Tune in next time! C'ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this is my second chapter of my story! I will make this updated more often for various reasons, but read on!**

**~*~*!* !*~!*~**

I had my eyes closed as I was alseep on the couch. How did I know how I was asleep on a couch? Becuase it felt like one. I opened my eyes halfway, and then all the way. I saw a really high white ceiling, so I just closed my eyes again. I tried to roll over, I sucsessfully did, but I rolled off of the couch.

**THUD!**

"OUCH!" I exclaimed. I didn't mean to exclaim it that loud, but what can I say, I have a natrully loud voice, it's hard to control that. I rubbed the back of my head in pain and when I looked up I saw Conan and Hibara looking at me. Conan, of corse, had his watch at the ready pointing to my head. quickly shot up to my feet. "Wait don't shoot me! I'm not a member of the Black Organization!" I defended. Hibara and Conan's faces were PRICELESS! I had to hold back laughter at their face expressions because it was so funny! Conan, of corse, tried to shoot me, but my reflexes made me drop to the ground.

"I said don't shoot!"

"Yeah, I heard, but how do you know that stuff?" he queried.

I sighed one of those agitated sighs. It was officially I wasn't dreaming anymore. After a while of silence, I said "Alright, but get Dr. Agasa in here."

One more, PRICELESS facial exxpressions.

"How do you know...?" I heared Hibara start.

"I know things, and I can tell you once Dr. Agasa gets in here. All of you guys need to hear this." I replied.

Dr. Agasa came into the room hurridly after that. We all sat down on the couches. I sat on one while the other 3 bunched up together on the other.

"Well," I started but then sighed. Then I continued. "I'll start off by telling you guys how I know who you are. You," I said pointing to Conan, "Are Edogawa Conan, a name you had to make up to hide the identity that you are famous high-school detective Kodou Shinichi. While on a 'date' with your childhood friend and crush Mouri Ran, you were invovled in a murder case on the mystery coaster. You noticed the 2 men in black, a.k.a Gin and Vodka, were having a suspicious transaction going on with a buisness man. As nosy as you are, you let your guard down all caught up in the transaction when you didn't notice Gin come up behind you and knock you out with a metal baseball bat. Giving you the drug they think would kill you, the APTX 4387... 4837? ... 4738...? Something like that, but instead it shrunk you and it turned you into a grade schooler again." I stopped to take a breather. I noticed how when I looked towards them, they all had utter shock on their faces. Ecspecially Shinichi, his face just looked flat out hilarious. If I had a camera, I would take so many pictures.

"Now, You! ," I said pointing to Hibara "Are Hibara Ai, formerly known as Miyano Shiho, Your Codename is Sherry, you used to work for the Black Organization. Your sister's name was Akemi, and she was killed by Gin... I think. You refused to work for them, but they refuesed to let you go. They locked you up and when you were alone, you took the APTX somethin' as a suicide attempt, but instead it turned you into a 7,8 year old like Conan." I finally finished.

Boy, when I mean their faces looked priceless, I mean they were priceless! I looked at them a long while before I finally relized something. Before I could say it though, Hibara exclaimed:

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH?! WE HAVEN'T EVER TOLD ANYONE THAT MUCH INFORMATION! ALSO, WHO ARE YOU?!"

I looked down to the ground and then closed my eyes. Then I smirked.

"Well, I will tell you why I know so much. I am not from your world, better yet, I'm not from your dimension, I come from uh, not sure If I will break logic, the real world." I said trying so hard not to look weird. I failed, but their faces were worse than mine. " What do you mean by 'The real world'?" Conan slowly asked. "In my world, you are fake and I'm real, but it's probably vis-versa in your world." I said. "I am bein' totally reckless." I continued.

Now,they probably thought I was just crazy. I sighed hopelessly as I sat back down. A few minutes of silence then I heard:

"How do we know we can trust you?"

I looked up and saw the owner of the voice was Hibara. My hope was slowly returning as I said "How 'bout I tell ya' a few things' 'bout me! See if I have anything in relation with the Black Organization! If I get more than 5 things in common with 'em, ya' don't have to trust me. Either way it goes." I said.

"Okay." was all hibara said.

"I have a question. Are you from Osaka or something? Becuase your talking like Hattori and Kazuha." Conan said rather flatly.

"Am I from Osaka or somethin'?- No I'm not even from Japan! I'm American! Heck, I don't even know how to speak Japanese!" I practicaly yelled.

"Wha-? Then how are we speaking?" Hibara questioned.

"Maybe since I got transported here I can speak perfect Japanese! Ohhh! I hope I get to speak Japanese back in the real world! Finally! I can call somebody an _imbécile _and get away with it!" I said as I threw my fist in the air.

" Well guess what? Can't call anyone an _imbecile _in front of me becuase remember? I speak French." The shrunken detective said.

"Ahh dang! Fo'got 'bout that! Your lucky." I said as I pointed to him.

I heard Hibara clear her throught, and we all looked at her. "Shall we begin?" She said as she looked at me and Conan with a death glare.

"Sure, 'coures." I said as I stood perfectly straight.

"Begin. If something the Black Organization did that you do, I'm going to call out a number. By the time I get to 5, I don't trust you." She explained.

"Alright, uh... I've never shot a gun?" I said naievly.

"That's a question or an answer?" Hibara said crossing her arms.

"Question?" I continued.

"You are very naive. Let's add that to her list." Conan suggested.

"Shut up. No one was asking you." Hibara replied.

Conan leaned back until his back rested on the couch cusions, and he crossed his arms.

"Uhhh... I have a scene of humor, but alo sarcasim.

"2." Hibara called out.

_'Dang, that really cost me.' _I thought.

"Ummm, I like to draw anime."

Silence.

"Uh, I get jealous rarely. I have a mean streak."

Silence.

"People think it's totally IMPOSSIBLE to spell my last name! It's annoying really! They even have trouble _pronouncing _it!" I exclaimed. An idea popped into my head.

"Uh, also, I'm very melodramatic."

"Hmmm, not sure if I can count that." Hibara thought out-loud.

"I can't, and will never, curse." I said.

"Kids in Japan curse. Heck, I curse." Conan said flatly again.

"Hey, you wanna know some'in'? Do I come from Japan? Did I live in Japan before I came o this house? NO!" I exclaimed.

"Also, can't we just skip the info? If I was apart of the Black Organization, wouldn't you just be able to sence it?" I queried a little annoyed.

"Alright then, I see your point. I'll give you something easier. How about your medical history. You should be able to give us something from that. So, what is your blood type?" Hibara said.

"Uhhh, it's either A or AB. I'm not really sure." I said as rubbed the back of my head.

"Okay, well, have you ever been hospitalized or had any diseases or illnesses?" Hibara continued.

"I have never been hospitalized. I was born perfectly healthy. Though I have been to the hospital before, but I didn't stay or anything."

"What were they for?" Hibara said.

"Well, I don't remember this one, but a really solid type of illunimum lamp fell on my head really hard because I pulled on it. I don't have any brain damage either! The next time I was 6, and I was bit by a small dog on my left cheek." I turned my head so they could see it.

"That sounds painful." Dr. Agasa said.

"Yeah, and no brain damange? That's amazing." Conan said.

"I have a question, why are you dressed in that lady in pink outfit?" Conan said again.

"Lady in Pink? Are you blind? This is a female detective costume! And it was for R.I.F night!" I practically yelled.

Everyone blinked. I could tell they were confused. I sighed. "R.I.F night is an event at my school for Halloween. R.I.F stands for Reading Is Fundimental. This is the 4th year in a row I've went, and it will probably be my last in a long time..." My voice was trailing off again.

"So, what happened?" Conan asked me.

"I was taken here by some evil ghost that wants to kill me... Wait a minute. That's it!" I said as I balled my hand into a fist and smashed it with my other palm.

"What's it?" the 3 asked as the same time.

"Ohh. Nothing. But what I thought could be a posibility why I was sent here." I said waving my hands.

We heard the doorbell. We all looked over and I heard a simiular voice.

"Hey Simone! Are you there?!"

"Yeah! Get your bushy haired self out here!"

I facepalmed. Yep. No doubt about it.

"So, your name's Simone. Nice." Conan said half-sarcastic.

"Well, I was going to keep my name a secret, but thanks to SOMEBODY!" I looked over at the door and kinda shuffled towards it.

"WHAT'D WANT?!"

~&* *()*&~

**A/N: Whoa! Who's this? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chap! remember when I said I was going in solo? Well, forget that! I'm gonna meet some of my classmates along the way! Well, I wrote a ton of story, so we'll have to wait for the next chapter! Goodbye!**


End file.
